


I like me better

by Toni_Fanfics



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej is a dumb fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Fanfics/pseuds/Toni_Fanfics
Summary: Shane knew he fucked up big time. He realised he fell for he's best friend/co worker. So, the first thing he does is run to his friend Steve and ignore Ryan.





	I like me better

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. Don't kill me.. I'm just shipping them they are cute. Also it's based on I like me better by Lauv so have fun reading!

**I don't know what it is but I got that feeling**

He's been ignoring Ryan lately. Honestly he doesn't want to lie and say he doesn't know why. He does. In fact, the minute he realises what's happening to him. He knew he fucked up and ran to his friend Steve. And now here he is pacing around in the break room in Buzzfeed while Steve was telling him to calm the fuck down.

"Okay when do you think you started liking him?" Shane heard Steve asking him.

**Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room**

"Fuck I don't know man? When we were sleeping at the Whaley House?" Shane told him. 

"Look man just tell him. From the way he looks at you I'm very sure he likes you too" Steve told Shane and left straight after.

"Fuck!? I can't tell him!" Shane yelled to no one.

Suddenly, A voice came in and said "Tell who what?"

_Speaking of the devil (Not that Shane believes of one)_

"Nothing. Nobody." And Shane left leaving a confused and sad Ryan behind.

**Yeah, it got no ceiling**

It's been a few weeks since Shane and Steve had that talk. Shane still ignoring Ryan and even going as far as switching back to his old sitting arrangement. They were still fliming unsolved videos as though nothing had happened but as soon as the cameras are off Shane stands up and leaves.

**If we lay, let the day just pass us by**

You must be thinking what's going on with Ryan. Well, he's been feeling like the most shittest person on earth. Ryan's been getting lack of sleep, crying and most awfully, heartbroken. This was the time he needed Shane the most. When he feels upset Shane would have dragged him out at night and make them look at stars.

**I might get to too much talking**

They would have laid there for hours just looking at stars. Ryan would have started talking about theories of their recent episode. While Shane would have let him talk about it as much as he wanted until he felt better. Ryan knew he liked Shane. He liked Shane since the Sallie House. That's when he decided that he was going to ask Shane what he did wrong.

**I might have to tell you something**

The next day Ryan went to Shane. Before Shane could walk away, Ryan grabbed him by the arm and asked in a sad voice. 

"What did I do wrong.." 

Shane was heartbroken hearing that voice. He hugged Ryan and repeatedly said. 

"You did nothing wrong baby. I'm so sorry I made you feel this way. I'm a jackass"

They hugged each other which felt like forever. Shane looked into Ryan eyes and they slowing lean closer until they kissed. 

**Damn, I like me better when I'm with you**

They broke away as soon as they heard Steve saying. 

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

**I like me better when I'm with you**


End file.
